Tony and Jeannie's Food Fight!
by Dougie Zerts
Summary: Tony goes on a date, and Jeannie gets jealous. This results in a food fight!


It was Saturday evening. Maj. Nelson came downstairs wearing a black tuxedo. Jeannie greeted him.

"Hi, Master! You look so handsome!" She brushed dirt off his coat.

"Thank you, Jeannie. Now, remember, you promise you won't get jealous?"

"I promise, Master."

"Good girl!" The doorbell rang. "That's Janet."

Jeannie disappeared. He went to the door and opened it. A brunette in a white dress was there.

"Hi, Tony."

"Hi, Janet. Come on in." She entered, and they kissed. "You look very nice."

"Thank you."

"Sit down for a bit." She sat on the couch. "Would you like something to drink, before we leave?"

"A glass of white wine would be nice, if you've got any."

"I believe I do. I'll be right back."

"He went into the dining room. Opening a cabinet, he pulled out a bottle of white wine. Then he went into the kitchen to get glasses and a wine opener.

Suddenly, he heard her scream! He ran into the living room. She he her left shoe off, and was rubbing her foot.

"What happened?"

"My foot itched a bit, so I took the shoe off and rubbed it. When I put the shoe back on, I felt a prick!"

He knelt down and looked at her shoe. A small pin came out."

"Jeannie!," he said quietly.

"What?"

"Never mind!" He took her foot and massaged it for a bit. "Does that feel better?"

"Yes. You have nice hands, Tony."

"That you! Say, why don't you keep your shoes off until we leave?"

"Good idea." She slipped her other shoe off.

He went back in the kitchen. He opened the wine then brought the bottle and glasses into the living room and put them on the table.

Suddenly, the bottle rose in the air on its own! It floated over to Janet, tipped over, and poured its contents all over her! When it finished, it floated back onto the table.

"Tony!"

"JEANNIE!"

"Who's Jeannie?"

"She's. . . er. . . My sister!"

"Your sister?"

"Yes. She's. . . er. . . A magician!"

"A magician?"

"Yes. But she's always messing up on her tricks. Jeannie, stop doing magic!"

Janet got up. "I'm leaving, Tony!"

"No, please don't go!"

She walked to the door and went out.

"Wait a minute, you forgot your shoes!"

"Toss them over to me."

He started to get them, but they rose up on their own. The went out the door and hurled themselves at her! She quickly ran into her car and drove off, barefoot and with a wine-soaked dress!

He closed the door. "Jeannie!"

She popped up. "Yes, Master?"

"You broke your promise!"

"I'm sorry, Master! She was SO pretty, I couldn't help being jealous."

"Come with me."

"Yes, Master."

He led her into the kitchen. Opening a cabinet door, he pulled out a large bottle of vegetable oil. He opened it and poured its contents all over Jeannie!

"There! That'll teach you a lesson!"

"Ooh!"

She blinked. A gigantic cream pie appeared in mid air. I soared over to Tony and hit him! So large was it that it covered both his face and chest.

He opened the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of milk. He unscrewed the top and poured it over her.

She blinked again. A dark cloud appeared over Maj. Nelson. It rained over him, soaking him.

Next, Tony opened the refrigerator door again. He pulled out a can of chocolate syrup. It had been opened, but not used much. This, he poured over her.

She blinked again. Another large cream pie appeared. It sailed over to Tony, but he was ready for it; he sidestepped it, and it splattered over Jeannie!

Suddenly, the two of them started laughing. They hugged, then they got down on the floor and rubbed bits of food over each other. They even took their shoes off and rubbed food over each other's feet!

After a couple minutes, they stopped and hugged again.

"That was fun!"

"Yes, Master!"

"Now, we've got to clean up this mess!"

"No problem, Master."

She blinked. The two of them were clean, and so was the kitchen.

"Oh, thanks, Jeannie. I'm sorry I got so mad at you."

"That's OK, Master. And I promised I'll NEVER get jealous again."

"Now, Jeannie, don't make any promises you can't keep!"

She laughed and kissed him.


End file.
